Pat/Gallery
This is a gallery of Pat of the Best Friends Zaibatsu. This gallery includes GIFs, notable fan art and other pictures from the show that depict Pat. __TOC__ Official Art and Animation Pat Season 2.png Pat Intro.png Pat.png Zombie Slayer Pat.gif|Pat in Resident Evil 6 Zombie Pat.gif|Pat in Lollipop Chainsaw Pat Shotgun Zombies.png|Pat in ZombiU Retarded_Pat.png|Pat in Anarchy Reigns SBFB2.jpg Patssaltyjohns.jpg|Pat in Power Stone 2 Pat Draw or Die Fancy.png|Pat in Draw or Die Bloody Pat First Person Stupidity.png|Pat in First Person Stupidity The Feel of Action Games Pat.png|Pat in The Feel of Action Games Pat Season 7 Clip.png|Pat in the season seven teaser clip. Pat Smackdown.png|Pat in WWE '13 Pat WWE.png|Pat in WWE '13 Pat in Skyrim.png|Pat in Super Best Friends: Skyrim Mod Pat Shitstorm 2 Intro.png|Pat in Shitstorm 2: The Shittening Pat Assassin's Creed IV.png|Pat in Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag RoboCop Pat.png|Pat in Robocop Turtle_Week_Patpheal.jpg|Pat from the intro to Turtle Week New_Intro_Pat.png|Pat in 2Snacks' 2014 Two Best Friends Play intro Mystery Box Pach.jpg|Pat in the intro to the Mystery Box series. Mechweek_Pat.jpg|Pat in the intro to Mechaweek Mechweek_Pat_2.jpg|Pat and his mech, as drawn by Dashxero for the Hawken / Titanfall outro. Mechaweek_2_Pat.jpg|Pat in the intro to Mechaweek 2. Jurassic Lost PSX Pat.jpg|Pat in the intro to The Lost World (PSX) Robocop_Vs_Terminator_Pat_Eye.jpg|Pat in the intro to Robocop vs Terminator. Pat_Rustle_2_Teaser.jpg|Pat in the announcement video for Rustlemania 2: SuperBrawl Saturday III Metal_Wolf_Chaos_Pat.png|Pat in the intro to Metal Wolf Chaos (Full Let's Play) Punisher Pat.png|Pat in the intro to The Punisher (Full Let's Play) Dark Souls 3 Pat Textless.png|Pat in the intro to Dark Souls 3 Pat Baker RE7.png|Pat in the intro to Resident Evil 7: Biohazard Pat RE7 Outro.png|Pat in the outro to Resident Evil 7: Biohazard DD Week Pat Woolie.png|Pat with Woolie in the intro to Double Dragon Week Dark Souls LP Title.png|Pat, with Woolie in the title card for Dark Souls Yakuza_0_Pat.png|Pat in the intro to Yakuza 0 (Full Let's Play) Dead Space 2 LP Matt and Pat.png|Necromorph Pat (and Matt) in the intro to Dead Space 2 (Full Let's Play) Pat_Shitstorm_VI.png|Pat in the intro to Shitstorm VI Detroit Pat.png|Pat in the intro to Detroit: Become Human Shitstorm_7_Pat.png|Pat in the intro to Shitstorm 7 DMC4_Pat.png|Pat in the intro to Devil May Cry 4 DmC Pat.png|Pat in the intro to DmC: Devil May Cry - Definitive Edition Brawls sbmpat.png smashpat.png pdpat.png pspat.png wormspat.png Character_Select_Pat.png mppat.png mkpat.png Patwwe13brawl.png Def Jam Pat.png Real Life Pat Real Life.png patandwoolie.png 230824_223989704280836_4723876_n.jpg sweetcandy.png Pat Show Notes 4.png patburger.png|Pat talking about Titanfall after E3 Pat Wrestling Adventure.png|Pat in Bomb-Ass Wrestling Adventure! 2spooky.png|Pat during Outlast Pat Friendcast 17.png Pat Lego Marvel.png|Pat in Lego Marvel Super Heroes Pats like wut.png RoboCop Hunting Mode Pat.png|Pat in Robocop Pat_Mailbag_2.jpg|Pat in Friendcast Mailbag 2! PatP4.png DK Freeze Pat and Liam.jpg|Pat and Liam in Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze Pat Friendcast 31.png|Pat in Butthurt Nuns are Totally a Thing Pat wants Tim Tams.png Con_Bravo_Pax_2014_Pat.jpg|Pat in Con Bravo/Pax Prime 2014‎‎ Pat_Spooktacular.jpg|Pat in Halloween Murder Mystery Spooktacular! Zaibatsu Style Pat.jpg|Pat in Super Best Fashion - Zaibatsu Style WWE 2K15 Pat.png|Pat in WWE 2K15 Pat-Shaved.png|Pat's shaven head in WWE 2K15 Pat_5_Star.png|Pat in 5 Star Wrestling Yomi_Pat.jpg|Pat in Yomi Closet_Pat.jpg|Posted to Twitter on November 5, 2016. GIFs Click to animate patrage.gif patrage2.gif smoothpat.gif bayopat.gif parappapat.gif sosick.gif weeeepat.gif pat.gif Pat Wants Monster Merch Video.gif Bring Back Benoit.gif Sg6.gif|Pat in It's Skullgirls baybee! slinky.gif|Pat with his slinky patintro.gif|Pat in the season eight intro. uhh.gif Woolie & Pat Tim Tams.gif Infomercial_Pat.gif|Pat in The Super Best Friends WEBSITE! ORDER NOW! tumblr_n3ww89TIB11rnuwgzo1_500.gif No_Pat_Magfest_12.gif|Pat in the anouncement video for Magfest 12 Fan Art TGN Pat.png|From Tour Guide Nixon by Plague of Gripes Men of the Wall Matt and Pat.png|From Men of the Wall by Plague of Gripes Morons VS Wild What Is It.png|From Morons VS Wild by Plague of Gripes Mario Farce Pat.png|From Mario Farce 64 by Plague of Gripes Punch Out! Pat.png|From Punch Out! by Plague of Gripes Rural_Evil_Pat.png|From Rural Evil by Plague of Gripes Pat The Tauros Dilemma.png|From The Tauros Dilemma by CrankyConstruct Biblical_Best_Friends_Pat.jpg|From Biblical Best Friends by CrankyConstruct patnohands.jpg|Artist: Jorge pedopat.jpg|Artist: PeachPalette Pat What the Fuck.gif|Artist: Supuru (Animated) Fan Art Pat Modoc Jory.jpg|Artist: Jory Fan Art The Angriest Pat R4nko.png|Artist: R4nko Viceroy_Pat.jpg|Artist: L and River Fan Art Pat The Hype and Rage Robot Divide by Xero.jpg|Artist: Dividing by Xero Pat_heimsothcwart.jpg|Artist: heimsothcwart Pat heimsothcwart 2.jpg|Artist: heimsothcwart Pat_Demon.jpg|Artist: Quinnred Dark Souls Pat.gif|Artist: Eric pat dio.png|Artist: Lucas Garrett Wonder_Pat_Kadabura.png|Artist: Kada-Bura mrstinky.jpg|Artist: Eoin tumblr_n2hlatYce31tq96hto2_r1_1280.png|Artist: Dublymike tumblr_n4gm47tSuq1tq96hto2_r1_1280.png|Artist: Dublymike Pat_E3_Giraffe.jpg|Artist: Alazariel Anderson Pat_Shadyfolk.png|Artist: Shadyfolk Angry_Laggan.png|Artist: Diepod DS_Pat_Benoit_Baslee.jpg|Artist: Clayton Baslee Church of Pat.jpg|Artist: L FashionPat.png|Artist: L Tumblr nhuvrlSts71s897f9o1 1280.jpg|Artist: L StoytimePat.jpg|Artist: L Pat_Dog_Ears.gif|Artist: Art of L and Salad Muffin Koichi_Pat_ArtofL.gif|Artist:L Yukako_Paige_ArtofL.gif|Artist: L Art_of_LANoire_Pat.png|Artist: L SBF_Time_Pat_GiantSquid.jpg|Artist: Giantsquids Knife Fight IndoBob.png|Artist: Indonesian Bob Tumblr inline nvzjms4QdG1tplz7v 500.png|Artist: Indonesian Bob Tumblr nvzkbz3I061upjp4no1 500.png|Artist: Indonesian Bob Gotta_Go_Pat_Indobob.png|Artist: IndonesianBob Tumblr nla7dwe1Ld1tcsed2o1 500.jpg|Artist: Aesthetic-Derelict Fear_Penises.png|Artist: Dantevesalius SF_Pat_TLee.jpg|Artist: Tim Lee Pat_Kup_Mintyrobo.jpg|Artist: MintyRobo Tumblr nj8c49U98Z1stnzflo1 1280.png|Artist: Cody Savoie Pat_40K_Mothman.jpg|Artist: Mothman Draws Pat_Tytyorsomething.png|Artist: Tytyorsomething Toilet_Pat.jpg|Artist: Unknown Pat Ckarasu.png|Artist: Ckarasu Angriest Pat Ckarasu.png|Artist: Ckarasu Tbfp pat by vonboche-d7ny9x6.png|Artist: VonBoche North_Star_Pat_velandart.jpg|Artist: Velandart Pat_Tron_Zaibatsu_Cards.jpg|Artist: Gulthrax Pat V Superman Gulthrax.jpg|Artist: Gulthrax All-Star Luthor Pat curseoftheradio2.jpg|Artist: Curseoftheradio2 Dwarf Bard Pat SaltyJub.png|Artist: SaltyJub Pat_SaltyJub.png|Artist: SaltyJub Pat_monstervsgaming.jpg|Artist: MonstervsGaming Patross Donald Kirby.png|Artist: Donald Kirby Pat by EricBrown.jpg|Artist: Eric Brown Pat by Breana Williams.png|Artist: Breana Williams Whaling Pat by Ismos Art.jpg|Artist: Ismos Art Pecktrick boivin by incrediblemeh-dagiqz2.png|Artist: IncredibleMeh Knuckles_Pat_Quietviking.jpg|Artist: Quiet-Viking Category:Galleries Category:Pat